Superfast Jellyfish
Superfast Jellyfish is one of three singles and the sixth track that was released on the Gorillaz' 2010 album, Plastic Beach. It features the talents of Gruff Rhys and De La Soul. Dave (the mechanic working in the Plastic Beach basement on the Gorillaz' site) was probably talking about this song when he mentioned a new single called "Pink Stink Fish". Song's Context The popularity behind this song is based in its rather mysteriously random context. There is little depth to the peppy song itself, minus the fact that there is a breakfast item of some sort being advertised made with freeze-dried jellyfish, although what kind of item that it is remains ambiguous. There is some clue that it is a sort of cereal, what with the fact that "it comes with a toy" and that it boasts exceptional "gritty crunch that tastes just like chicken". However, the fact that it comes in "wrappers of mini bite sizes" and that it can be cooked over open flames and in a microwave says otherwise, perhaps that it may be a Pop-Tart variety breakfast-snack. Regardless, it can be prepared in a relatively fast "three microwave minutes", hence the name Superfast. Possible Hidden Meaning Although lovingly simple and groovy in its own regards, Superfast Jellyfish is so very elementary that it has garnered the attention of many fans that there is a hidden meaning laced between the lines. Many assumptions lead towards a turn to a use of alternative food sources. For instance, throughout the song, there is a denial in the song said by Gruff Rhys which denotes that the meat in this fictional breakfast is chicken. This could be interpreted in a sense that he has been fooled to think that what he's eating is indeed chicken, when it is in fact jellyfish. Unrelatedly, it is interesting to note that 2D mumbles his way through the chorus. Without the aid of a pack of lyrics, it can be hard to decipher the words he sings here. This could also further reinforce the previous claim, what with the guest rappers speaking rather clearly (the voice of consumers), and 2D representing the voice of the producers of Superfast Jellyfish. The fact that 2D mumbles could be interpreted as the producers voice as being fuzzy when introducing a product without telling the public what's in it unless they read the nutrition facts (lyrics). There are other ideals that say the song has a hidden meaning which lays the metaphor of "jellyfish" as a sort of drug, similar to the rumors behind Clint Eastwood. Apearances in Various Media Although Superfast Jellyfish doesn't have a music video of its own yet (though it does have a video used in the Escape to Plastic Beach concerts), the titular Jellyfish have already made some apearances in the other music videos and even games. *Stylo: The police car went crashing right through a billboard containing an advertisment for Superfast Jellyfish. *On Melancholy Hill: The group of submarines encountered a swarm of Superfast Jellyfish on their way to Plastic Beach, shredding a few in the process. *Escape to Plastic Beach Game: The jellyfish can be seen underwater as Murdoc swims to save 2D and Cyborg Noodle. *Plastic Beach Screensaver: In one of the two screensavers available in the Plastic Beach Experience edition of the album, several superfast Jellyfish are seen swimming across the screen. The Remixes CD tracklisting # Superfast Jellyfish (Unicorn Kid Remix) # Superfast Jellyfish (Evil Nine Remix) # Superfast Jellyfish (Mighty Mouse Remix)